


Ghost in the Family

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: *** Tissue warning - Fred is a ghost ***The Battle of Hogwarts took brave witches and wizards away from their families and turned them into ghosts. Fred Weasley was a lucky ghost. He took SIr Nicholas’ place and got to welcome Gyrffindors as their House Ghost. Death is good when you get to teach your nieces and nephews how to carry on the traditions of the Marauders left for him.





	Ghost in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt found on Facebook  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48419627436/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48419781547/in/dateposted-public/)  


Fred felt himself fall backwards as he watched the last curse leave his wand. He did not expect to float over the rest of the battle and watch his family crumble in the Great Hall.

“Welcome to the other side, prankster,” a familiar voice greeted Fred as he tried to figure out what had happened.

“Sir Nicholas? What am I doing here?” Fred looked down at his whisp of a body. “This is not the way things were supposed to be. Why are you holding your head?”

“It seems that we both are victims of this bloody battle.” Nearly Headless Nick, who was now just Headless Nick, settled his head in the crook of his arm. “It seems as though a few stray spells have ended our previous occupations. I am off to join the Headless Hunt. You, my boy, have been promoted from perpetual prankster to House Ghost Apprentice.”

“House Ghost Apprentice?” Fred croaked as he watched Sir Nicholas fade through the ceiling of the Great Hall. “What the bloody hell is that?”

“That, is your new occupation, Mr. Weasly.” Remus Lupin ghost appeared beside Fred and laid a pale hand on his shoulder. “We will be working together over the next few years to take Sir Nicholas’ place and shepherd Gryffindors through the next storm. They are going to need us.”

* * *

“Good Luck.” Remus took a bite of a ghostly chocolate bar and settled on the arch beside Fred. “This will be your first year as the house ghost. I am retiring to enjoy my son’s school years.”

“Retire? I didn’t know that was an option.” Fred ran his fingers through his slightly ginger hair. “Didn’t know your boy was old enough to be here.”

“It has been ten years, Fred. I think you are ready.” Remus pushed off the arch and floated towards the floor. “Moony is becoming Papa for the next few years. My wife has waited long enough.”

* * *

“Who is that?” Victorie Weasley pointed at the ginger headed ghost that sat at the head table. “He looks familiar. Is he a relative?”

“It’s Uncle Fred, Tori,” Teddy whispered as they waited for the rest of the First Years to be sorted. “He’ll come over in a bit and torment all of us. He is the best ghost, other than Peeves.”

“I’ve never seen a ghost with red hair.” Victoire watched Fred’s smoky form move around the Great Hall. “I guess Weasleys get to keep their hair in the afterlife. Does he pull pranks like Uncle George?”

“Not telling.” Teddy smiled and waved at Fred. “Uncle Fred, come meet Tori… Uncle Bill’s oldest…”

* * *

“Hello, young Gryffindors,” Fred smiled as he swooped along the table. “I see we have a few new faces among the crowd.”

Teddy waved at Fred to get his attention. “Uncle Fred … two more this year.”

“Teddy, my boy,” Fred ran a ghostly hand through his hair, “I thought we had agreed no more family at the tables.”

“This is Molly, daughter of Percy,” Teddy pointed to the quiet girl on his right. “And this is…”

“James Sirius Potter,” James waived at Fred. “Mum and Dad told me to tell you hello. They will be up for a visit later in the term. Dad is supposed to do something with our DADA class … what is DADA class?”

Fred ruffed James’ hair and started to laugh. “Just your father’s favourite class. Teddy’s father taught Defense Against the Dark Arts a long time ago. One of the best men I ever had the pleasure of knowing.

“Welcome to Gryffindor,” Fred floated back towards the head table. “I can’t wait to see the trouble you get in this year.”

“Mr. Weasley.” Headmistress McGonagal’s voice cut through the noise in the Great Hall. “Do not encourage mischief in your house. I have never taken house points for a ghost’s behaviour. Don’t make me do it this term.”

Fred’s laugh filled the Great Hall as he watched his nieces and nephews celebrate the start of a new school year.

* * *

“Teddy, I don’t know that I can do this.” Fred II whispered as the First Years were escorted up the stairs to the Great Hall. “What if I am not a Gryffindor? What if the ghost doesn’t like me?”

“You are going to be fine.” Dominque laid a hand on Fred’s shoulder as they walked side by side. “Tori says the house ghosts are great and the only one you really have to worry about is Peeves. She says the Gryffindor ghost has red hair.”

“Ghosts don’t have red hair,” Lucy chimed in from the other side of Fred II. “My dad says that ghosts are grey and white and …”

“My big brother needs to learn to lighten up,” a voice drifted down from the top of the stairs. “He hasn’t changed much has he, Teddy?”

“Hey, Uncle Fred,” Teddy waived to the ginger-haired ghost at the top of the stairs. “You are supposed to be in the Great Hall with the rest of the crowd. Dad said to not cause so much mischief or Mum was going to let him come back for your job.”

“I got permission, so no lost house points.” Fred grinned and bowed to the group. “Three more Weasleys to be sorted this year. The headmistress is going to have her hands full this year.”

“Dominque, Lucy, Fred II,” Teddy pointed to each of his cousins in turn. “Meet the Gryffindor house ghost, Uncle Fred.”

“Why do you look like my dad?” Fred II asked as he looked closely at his Uncle Fred. “Why did my dad hand me this before I got on the train?”

Ghost Fred took the piece of parchment that his namesake held before him. “Mischief Managed, brother,” he read aloud as his hands shook. “Fred, my boy, who is your father?”

“George,” Fred II whispered. “He talks to your portrait all the time. He keeps it in his office at the lab.”

“Welcome to Hogwarts, Fred Jr.” A ghostly hand ran through Fred II’s ginger hair. “As for the rest of you, the Sorting Hat is waiting for you, get on in the Great Hall so we can get to the food.”

* * *

“Al, hiding out here will not keep her from calling your name.” A ghostly voice startled Albus as he sat on the top stair. “She is still going to call your name, and you are still going to have to sit under the Sorting Hat.”

“But, what if I am not a Gryffindor, Uncle Fred?” Albus sighed as he traced patterns in the air with his finger. “You won’t be my ghost, and I won’t be like the rest of them.”

“So, what does it matter if you are not a Gryffindor?” Fred asked as he settled his ghostly form beside Albus. “You are still my nephew. Nothing will change that we are family.”

“Even if I am a Slytherin?” Albus squeaked out his greatest fear. “Dad says it is fine, no matter where I am sorted and that he was almost a Slytherin. But, really, what if I end up a Slytherin?”

“Then we will just have to cause mischief there too.” Fred pushed off the stair and floated towards the Great Hall. “Roxanne and Rose are waiting for you by the door. Come join your family. It doesn’t matter the house, Al. Just be who you are, and it will all be as it needs to be.”

* * *

“Come on, Louis,” James dragged his newly sorted cousin on to the bench beside him. “Uncle Fred will be here soon.”

“Uncle Fred?” Louis looked puzzled as all his cousins gathered around him. “Uncle Fred died years ago. Uncle George talks about him all the time.”

“As he should,” Fred rose up through the table in front of the newest member of the family to attend Hogwarts. “We fought side by side, and he survived. I was chosen as the new house ghost when Sir Nicholas finally lost his head.”

“Uncle Fred?” Louis stuttered as he watched Fred’s ghostly form continue to rise through the table. “Tori said there would be surprises tonight and Teddy told me I would be surrounded by family, but this was not what I had expected.”

“Close your mouth, nephew mine.” Fred ruffled Louis' hair. “This is just the start of the mischief we will have this year. Come, minions, it is time to feast and have fun. We can be serious tomorrow … maybe.”

* * *

“So, how is death as a house ghost, young Weasley?” Remus Lupin floated and settled beside Fred on the top of the arch facing the Great Hall. “Teddy misses you. He says the real world is not as challenging without you making mischief for him.”

“Death is good,” Fred smiled as he watched the crowd of First Years make their way up the stairs. “I never thought I would get to be Uncle Fred to anyone, and now I am Uncle Fred to more than just my nieces and nephews. I bet McGonagall; never expected me to turn out like this.”

“What I expected, Mr. Weasley,” Minerva McGonagall’s voice drifted up the stairs. “Is for you to provide an example of decorum and good behaviour for the students of your house. What I have gotten is a mischievous ghost with no decorum and questionable behaviour. Shall we attempt to get through sorting and dinner before you incite a riot amongst your relatives? Good evening, Remus.”

“Good evening, Minerva.” Remus left the arch and joined the headmistress at the top of the stairs. “Tonks sends her love, and so does Teddy. Do I need to spend some time with young Weasley and remind him of how he should behave?”

Fred scanned the crowd of first years as McGonagall and Remus continued to talk. “Uncle Fred, Uncle Fred. Over here," a small voice called out, catching Fred's attention.

“Over hear, Uncle Fred.” Finally finding the source of the whispers, Fred floated over to the ginger boy and girl at the back of the crowd.

“Do I know you?” Fred looked at the pair. They reminded him of his youngest brother and sister.

The young man bowed and smile. “Hugo Granger-Weasley, at your service. This is my cousin, Lily Potter. Our dads said to look for you tonight and introduce ourselves before we were sorted.”

Fred chuckled as he watched Hugo smile. “It’s nice to meet the two of you. Your dads have finally grown a brain between them. Don’t dawdle. The Headmistress has already gotten on this Weasley for his behaviour tonight. Let’s not give her any more reason to fuss at a Weasley.”

“Uncle Fred?” Fred felt a tug on his ghostly robe as the squeaky whisper reached his ear. “Mama says you have a story for me. I miss her stories before I go to sleep.”

“Your mama is a very smart lady, Lily Potter.” Fred tapped the tip of Lily’s nose. “I used to tell her stories before bed when she was here with your Uncle George and me. Let’s get you sorted and dinner done. The evening is young and so are you.”

“Okay, Uncle Fred.” Lily followed the other First Years into the Great Hall. “I’ll be looking for you when it's bedtime.”

“I’ll be there, Lily,” Fred whispered as she walked towards the stool and the sorting hat. “I’ll always be here for you.”


End file.
